Karen
Karen (かれん Karen) is a supporting character in the anime and manga Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. Biography Pichi Pichi Pitch Karen is Noel's younger twin sister; however, they both live in different parts of the oceans and have never met. Even so, she cares a great deal about Noel without knowing what Noel is really like. When she is told that Noel was captured by Gaito from her servants, she vows to find her no matter what. Even though it was not true, Karen believed that Rina abandoned Noel while she was being captured, but Noel was in fact, sacrificing herself to let Rina escape. Due to the misunderstanding, Karen disliked Rina for a long time. When Karen appears before the other mermaid princesses: Lucia, Hanon and Rina, she saves them from the Water Demons with her extraordinary singing voice. Delighted that they found another mermaid princess, Lucia asks Karen to join them, but she straight-forwardly refuses. Karen talks with Rina for another time, and she believes the incident with Noel's kidnapping is a misunderstanding. Even when things were straightened out, Karen still goes out to search desperately for Noel alone. After a long time searching for Gaito's castle, she finally finds it moving through the ocean with the other mermaid princesses who were searching for the castle as well. However, Karen gets stuck in a black mist and is saved by the other princesses, while that was going on, Gaito's castle disappeared. Eventually Karen accepts the mermaids and joins them to fight against Sara, the Water Demons, Gaito. When they find the kidnapped Noel and Coco, Karen immediately swims as fast as she could to rescue Noel and hugs her, even going as far as calling her 'Onee-sama', a respectful way of calling an older sister. In a way, Karen's main goal to rescue Noel was finally over. Pure Karen's finds a love interest, Subaru, and they were shown researching the mysterious temperature raise in the Antarctic Ocean. Karen has a penguin friend name Pipi who help her contact the other princesses to save Lucia and the Legendary glacier. Karen's attitude change in the Pure season. She loosen up a little and become more caring to the other princesses even as helping them with their troubles as shown in episode 16 in Pure. It shown that Karen has an interest in beach volleyball in episode 16 Pure. Personality Karen is a very mysterious character. Most of the time, she is calm and mature; however, she acts coldly towards the other mermaid princess'. Other than that, she is very loyal to her friends and loves her sister, Noel, very much, long before she even met her. Appearance Karen has long, dark purple hair with curled ends, and her eyes are purple, just like her hair. Karen is also taller than most of the other mermaid princesses. She has a birthmark on her right cheek. Gallery File:Karen meets Noel.jpg File:Karen and Dolphin.jpg File:Karen Swimming.jpg File:Mermaid Melody Mermaids.png File:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Princesses